Pieces
by MushroomTurtle
Summary: Asilia thought everything was going to work out, but it seems like fate has a different path for her to go down. What happens when you lose all your memories and no longer know whats right and wrong? Asilia is going to find out if true love can really surpass everything.
1. Chapter 1

The darkness was ever consuming. The memories I held dear slipping through the cracks. Who knew all this could be what took everything from me. All the things I held close and dear ripped away by unforgiving hands. The day had been like any other day in my life except I didn't see the shadows in his eyes until it was too late. I never knew he could be like this, the sweet person I once knew altered into someone I could not recognize. Taken away from me by the darkness that had always been within him, buried so deep we never saw.

.

.

.

The day had started with it's usual jog around the block. I always wore running attire like any normal person. I usually put my long black hair up in some way or another and slip a pair of headphones in my ears before leaving. Upon returning I would always shower and while staring into a pair of deep green eyes in the mirror I would get ready for my day before going back in my room to get dressed. Everything was always a routine and I liked my routines, it kept me going. I was just like any other person besides one little fact, I am a wolf shifter. I live in a world where the supernatural aren't just myths and legends, we exist. Fairies, vampires, demons anything you could think of it existed and we live in a day and age where it is no longer a secret.

It's been 60 years since all of the supernatural beings came out and revealed themselves. Sure, humans were astonished and for awhile there it seemed like everything had fallen into chaos. But why wouldn't it? I mean humans finding out that all those mythological beings they wrote about in stories actually truly existed and were always around them in secret. After awhile though everything calmed down and the supernatural beings were welcomes more openly into the world as the laws shifted to include these beings. Now we are in a world where someone like me can go and be myself without the fear of being found out or even worse hunted.

Walking away from the small house I lived in at the outskirts of the town I resided in, I headed to the home of the two people in the world I couldn't be without. They are my best friends and we have been through everything together. It didn't take long to reach their house and after knocking I could fear footsteps approaching. As the door opened it revealed a handsome young man who had a special place in my heart. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that always seem to captivate me. Smiling we hugged each other in greeting as I entered his home. "Hey Damien, is everything set for today?" I asked him as the door closed softly behind us.

Giving me one of his small smiles he nodded to me his dark black hair covering his eyes for just a moment. "Everything is all set Asilia, we just need my sleepy brother to get his butt up already."

Laughing we headed up the stairs together and headed to his brothers room. The sounds of someone snoring drifted through the wooden door. Snickering we opened the door and before he could react we both jump on him. "What the hell you guys!" Came the loud remark from Cam. "Can't you wake a guy up in any other matter?"

Laughing at him I got up and looked at my two best friends. They were the mirror image of each other, even down to their tan skin tone that matched my own. The one difference they had was Cam was more human then his twin brother Damien who was more demon. Their father was a demon who fell madly in love with a human woman and sure enough these two came about from that love and I couldn't be more grateful. Watching them I smiled and walked out of the room so Cam could get ready. "Come on Cam we need to go soon otherwise we are going to be late!"

Heading back down the stairs I looked at the wall running alongside the stairs and studied the photographs that were hung up there. They all varied from when the boys were babies till now and in a few of them I saw myself in different stages of my life. The twins and I have been friends since we were little due to our parents. Their mother was best friends with my mother and they had given birth around the same time. Before realizing it I stopped before one of the photos and stared at it as I studied it. It was taken on a family picnic we had taken back when we were 16 and everything had been going perfectly. We were all smiling happily, not having a single care in the world even though we don't have days like that anymore. Tearing my gaze away from the photo I reached the bottom of the stairs and sat on the couch wondering if we were going to make it or not.

Today is a important day for us, it's a day we finally enter the world as adults and graduate from high school. Looking at the clock across from me on the wall I could feel my irritation rising. "Guys we need to get this show on the road otherwise we will be missing our own graduation!" I yelled as I started gathering the things Damien had left by the door and took it out to his car in the driveway.

Popping the truck I put everything neatly inside and glance up as I heard the door open to reveal both boys finally ready to go. "About time you two." I chided them as I closed the trunk and got into the car, stealing the front seat from Cam.

Laughing, both Damien and Cam got in the car and we headed off to the local high school. Taking my robe and hat out of my bag I studied it wondering how I made it to this point. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" Damien asked me as he glanced over to me.

Smiling at him I shook my head and glanced out the windshield before looking back to him. "Nothing really just surprised we made it this far."

"I know right! Who knew that we would be graduating from high school finally." Came Cam's voice from the back a bit of laughter mingled into his remark.

Both Damien and I laughed as well as we looked forward, the school now visible as well as all the parents and graduates that were out and about mingling, hugging, crying and all around looking ready to get this done with. Pulling into a parking spot we all got out and gathered our robes before heading in. I had put on a simple black dress that fit my form perfectly and a pair of black heels, while keeping my hair down. I did curl my hair though just to do something a little different as well as leaving my side bangs down. They boys had both put on black slacks and their good luck t-shirts that they had gotten from their parents awhile back. They wore black shoes as well and as they slipped on their deep blue robes I smiled wondering what our parents would think of us now. Slipping on my own robe I glanced at the deep purple they chose. The school colors were royal blue and a deep purple and they decided to have the males were blue robes while the girls wore purple so there would be some color on the field.

"Alright graduates! Time to line up and get on the field." A nearby tears called out to everyone.

Looking over to Damien and Cam I smiled and pushed them both in the direction of the line that was beginning to form up. I stood beside Damien while Cam stood behind us next to a girl from one of our classes. She glanced occasionally at Cam making me wonder if she liked him, but before I could ponder more I felt something in my hand. Averting my attention away from the girl and to my hand I saw Damien's hand interlaced with my own. Feeling the blood rise in my cheeks I looked up at him. In his eyes I could see the joy and the love he had there for me as a smile graced his face.

Giving his hand a small squeeze I looked forward as we began our walk. We had confessed our feelings for each other a few months ago and had decided to start dating. He had been my best friend for my entire life and the feelings slowly grew for him since he had always been by my side. Cam was still my best friend, but he will always be like a brother to me and that was never going to change. Taking our seats in the chair they had set up on the football field we looked to the stage before us. Many of the kids shifted their graduate hats on their heads obviously nervous about today. It was still inspiring to see all the different races here, ranging from vampires and demons all the way to human.

I always wondered if the people that had set this entire motion into event would be happy to see how well it turned out. How everyone gets along better now and humans no longer fear us and we no longer fear them. Lost in my thoughts I was pulled out as I heard my name being called to get my diploma. Smiling, I headed up and took the simple piece of paper in my hand. It was surprising how this one little paper represented all the years I spent in schools and classes learning. Feeling accomplished I went back to my seat as the names continued to be called. Only at the end was their a great cheer from all the families in the stands who had been watching. Looking over I pictured out parents their with tears in their eyes as we passed a milestone in our lives as we entered adulthood.

As a breeze blew through the crowd I looked at all the students around me and watched as they threw their caps up into the air and cheered upon finally being done. Looking at Cam and Damien I couldn't help but laugh as I watched them bear hug each other in congratulations before they turned their attention to me. Before I could get away they had me wrapped in their arms and laughing. My laugh joined their own as we hugged and I let my thoughts of our parents go with the passing breeze. Finally being released we stretched and still smiling we headed back to his car to head to our next location oblivious to the clouds that began to darken the sky above us.

It didn't take long to get to our next location and after parking we gathered all the things from the trunk I had put in earlier. We made sure to leave our robes and diplomas behind before entering a park. We headed for a huge hill that over looked the entire nature park. The hill was a special place that we used to go to together with our parents and we had decided to come here and have a picnic. After discussing it we decided to come here on our graduation day to celebrate our accomplishment with our parents. We could have gone to their graves, but this was the last place we had enjoyed with them as a family and thought this would be the better choice. As we stood on top of the hill I smiled and looked to the sky hoping our parents were proud.

Taking notice of the dark sky I looked over to the twins. "We may not be able to stay long." I commented as I pointed up and their gazes followed.

"Well isn't that bad luck." Damien replied as he set the basket down and opened it up.

Cam just shrugged and sat down as well and smiled at me. "Nothing much we can do about the weather." He said lightly.

Looking at Cam's eyes I thought I saw a flicker of something, but it was gone before I could really understand what it was. Following their example and sitting I took a sandwich from the basket and opened it up before gazing out around us enjoying the beauty here. "Do you think we made them proud today?"

I could feel Damien's gaze as he looked over at me. "Of course we did."

Cam stayed silent as we continued to eat the food enjoying the silence. The silence was broken though by a bright bolt of lighting and then the deafening crack of thunder. Looking up I was astonished by how black the clouds had become and before a word could be said the downpour began. "We need to get out of the storm I called." The rain coming down so hard I could barely see the twins before me.

Damien began to head down the hill with everything and I was beginning to follow him I felt a hand grab my wrist and turn me around. "Why did you have to choose him?" Cam asked me as he looked into my eyes.

His deep blue eyes were filled with rage and jealousy and I didn't comprehend why. "What do you mean Cam?"

"I loved you Asilia. I love you just as much as my brother if not more. So why did you choose him and not me." He stated as he stared back at me causing the hairs on the back of my neck begin to rise.

"Cam..." I didn't know what to say and another bolt of lighting came down and the thunder sounded off. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"What's taking you guys so long?" Damien called to us and as I looked at him I saw his eyes take on a look of surprise.

Turning to see what he was looking at I saw dark demonic wings come from Cam's back, but that shouldn't have been possible due to his human side being stronger. The malice and hatred began to roll off of Cam and as I tried to pull away from him he grip tightened. I could hear Damien coming towards us, but Cam just shook his head sadness entering his eyes for just a moment.

"Damien took it all from me Asilia, but now I shall return the favor." He said quietly. Almost too quietly, but thanks to my sensitive hearing I was able to catch it.

"Wait, what do you mean Cam. I don't understand." I said to him, but he wasn't going to answer me.

As another lighting bolt came down and silhouetted Cam I felt him pull me towards him and kiss me lightly on the forehead before a searing pair ran through my head as I heard a scream pierce the air not realizing it was my own. The only thing I could feel was the pain as I closed my eyes and then nothing. I fell into a void of darkness and with it I could feel the things I hold most dear to me being ripped from me. Maybe if I had noticed how Cam felt sooner things would have been different. Maybe everything would have been different for us and I wouldn't feel like I had just lost my whole world. The darkness was the only thing left and I held it close as I felt myself fall deeper into it.

* * *

Well there is the first chapter to a story I have been thinking about. Thank you to everyone who reads it and please let me know what you think. I haven't written a story for awhile now and I feel very rusty.


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness was my void, the only comfort I had. I could feel something, but I did not have the urge to leave this darkness behind. For some reason I felt like if I left this darkness, I would be welcoming something more into me. But the persistent feeling of something touching me would not leave me alone. In the distance I could distinguish a faint light against all of this murky darkness and as I watched it it became brighter. Slim fingers started to reach for the light, not realizing they were my own fingers. The fingers seemed to be shaking as if in fear, but what was it that was being feared. Was it the light that kept growing brighter or was it what would be awaiting on the other side of that light that caused this fear. As the light began to surround me I felt a warm presence touching my outstretched hand. The warmth felt so familiar, but yet so strange that it left me breathless as the smell of bleach penetrated my senses. Blinking away the brightness I stared up at a pure white wall where a light sat at. Shifting to move I looked to my side where I felt the warmth and saw a young man sitting beside my bed. His head lay on the bed with one arm folded underneath it and another stretched out so his hand held my own. Black hair fell about him, it wasn't long but not to short that when he woke up he would have bed head.

Gazing at him steadily I wasn't sure who this young man was and why he held my hand in his own. Pulling my gaze away from his sleeping form I looked around myself not understanding why I was in a hospital. A searing pain running through my head caused me to let out a moan of pain as my free hand held my head waiting for it to fade away. I lost myself in the pain wishing to return to the darkness I had left that I didn't hear the young man beside me move.

"Your awake." Came a soft whisper that I barely caught. "I can't believe you woke up." The voice said again.

Following the sound of the voice I turned my attention back to the young man next to me just to be met with dark blue eyes that seemed to be never ending. Pulling myself out of his gaze I studied him confused as his hand began to grip my hand tighter.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, his voice a deep masculine type though at the same time it sounded like it still had a hint of a younger voice within it.

"My head hurts." Came my own voice that was slightly raspy from not using it. "Why am I here?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Concern entering his voice as he studied me.

Tearing my gaze away I looked away from him while shaking my head. "I don't remember." I echoed as I continued to look away.

I racked my mind trying to understand why I was in a hospital, but I was met with searing pain once more bringing tears to my eyes. I pulled my hand from his to hold my head with both and I held my breath in pain. _'What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything? Why can't I remember who he is?'_ My mind raced with thoughts as the pain began to ebb away once more.

"Who are you?" I whispered looking over at the man beside me.

Those deep blue eyes filled with pain as he looked away and shook his head. "My name is Damien." He stated still not looking at me. "I am your best friend."

I wasn't sure why but I felt a pain in my heart by his remark. I could have sworn I saw a tear slide down his cheek, but before I could verify it was gone as his gaze returned to me. Smiling softly at me he got up and headed for the door before pausing, his back to me.

"I will let the nurse's know you have woken up." Came his soft voice before he left me there alone.

Watching the door he left from I looked around myself once more still unsure of what happened to me. From what I was feeling though I knew whatever happened hurt me. Not just mentally but it seems like I have a deep hurt in my heart from something that I could not remember. Pulling the covers back I moved my legs to hang off the side of the bed as I watched my toes move. It seemed like everything was working except my memory. A lot of pieces of my memory where gone like the seeds of a dandelion flower in a breeze. Every time I tried to grasp the pieces they would slip through the gaps and be gone once more.

I lifted my gaze from my toes to look at the door as it opened once more and a nurse came in. Behind her trailed the young man as he took up a corner adjacent to me and watched me steadily. Not able to keep his gaze any longer I turned and looked at the nurse before me. She was looking over the machines that I seemed to be hooked up to before turning her attention to me. Clicking her tongue she began to poke and prodded me seeing if I was really okay. I could feel my inner wolf getting upset from the nurse as I felt her light growl rumble through me. Her eyes met my own before she took a step back and shook her head.

"Don't be getting all irritated with me Missy." She stated bluntly studying me. "I wasn't the one who was out for an entire week."

Surprised by this bit of information I glanced to Damien and saw in his gaze that what she said was the truth. I just wanted to go home and curl up to ponder it all, but it seemed like that was unlikely to happen. Taking a deep breath I glanced to the nurse again surprised that she was also a wolf shifter. It explained why she didn't back down when my own wolf became agitated from her poking and prodding. She would be what we considered the healer among a pack, the wolf that took care of the sick and weak. My wolf seemed to respect her now that she got her scent and laid her head back down as the nurse went back to looking me over and taking my blood pressure.

The other scent in the room came from Damien's corner and as I glanced at his from the corner of my vision I realized that he had a deep sadness in his eyes. He smelled of a demon and human mixture, but I could also smell traces of my own scent around his being. The slight warning pain coursing through my mind deterred me from continuing to try and figure out my missing memories.

"Can I go home?" I asked as I studied the nurse once again.

Standing up straight she met my gaze and seemed to be thinking it over before nodding. "Your not showing any signs of being sick or any other issues besides your memory." She stated as she looked to Damien and then back to me. "This young man is the only person listed as family for you so as long as he is with you to watch for any side effects, you should be all good to go." She added as she removed all the wires from my arm and chest.

Smiling at use both she left the room to continue on with her work. Leaving the wall he seemed to have been holding up, Damien walked over to me. Setting down clothes on the bed that I never noticed he had he smiled softly at me and stepped out of the room so I could change. Getting up I held onto the bed till my balance came back to me before taking the ugly blue gown off me. I quickly got dressed in the clothes that Damien had brought me not really caring what it was as long as I got to be out of the hospital gown. While slipping on my simple black shoes the door opened up once more revealing Damien. He nodded to me as I got up and followed me out as we headed to the entrance of the hospital to leave the stuffy, bleach smelling building. As I existed the main doors a breeze of fresh air hit us and as I took a deep breath I finally felt myself relax and I looked over to Damien.

"What happened to me?" I asked him as I studied him.

He was actually very handsome young man as I looked his over. His skin was a beautiful tan colored showing how he spent his free time in the sun. As he walked you could see that he had muscles underneath his skin that could impress any girl. Everything about him screamed to me, but I still didn't get why. He said he was my best friend, so why would I feel like this around him. He was obviously too good looking to be single, but still I couldn't shake this odd feeling running through me.

"You had an accident that caused you to go unconscious." He explained to me, but never looked over at me as he started walking. "You were asleep for a week even though nothing was physically wrong with you."

Following behind him, I watched his back silently as I took in what he had told me. _'What kind of accident was I in to cause this?'_ I asked myself mentally as we continued to walk before reaching a car that was most likely his. Opening the door to the passenger side I slipped in and closed the door before getting settled in. Getting in beside me he started the car up and after a moment we were on our way. Where we were going I had no clue about, but I was just happy to be out of the hospital. Looking out of the passenger window I watched the buildings go by. I knew my name and I remembered a lot of where we were, but when it came to Damien everything was fuzzy. Glancing over to him once more I pondered on what he told me feeling like it wasn't the whole truth.

As we pulled into a driveway, I came out of my thoughts and looked at the building before us knowing it wasn't mine. Looking up at it I studied it wondering who's house this was that we had parked in front of.

"The doctors said it would be safer if you stayed with me for now till they are sure everything is okay." Damien said lightly as he got out and took a black duffle bag out of the back seat.

Standing beside the car he waited patiently as I got out and walked over to him. "I feel completely fine though." I stated to him as he began to walk to the door.

His only reply was a shrug as he unlocked the door and waited for me to go in before following me in himself. Looking around the living room I stood still as all the smells came to me. I smelled Damien through out the house, but mixed in was my own scent and the scent of another. The other scent seemed so familiar to me, but as I tried to think on it that pain came back to my head at full force knocking all the air out of me. As I felt myself falling down a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and held me up. His scent surrounded me and it felt so comforting that I couldn't, but feel myself relax back against him as tears filled my eyes.

I was baffled as to why I was starting to cry, but the tears just started running down my face and before I could move Damien had shifted me to now my face was buried into his chest. He arms held me so tightly that I just felt all my pain and confusion come rushing out as the tears came harder. My body was racked by sobs as I let everything out. We sank to the floor where Damien continued to hold me as everything came spilling out of me. I didn't understand what had happened or why but my heart hurt as if something was torn from me and it hurt. After awhile we just sat there even after my tear had stopped, he seemed to not want to let me go, but I was beginning to get sore from this position. Shifting, I pulled away from lightly and kept my gaze down as I pulled away from him and got up.

"I'm sorry Damien I have no clue what came over me." I said lightly, still refusing to look at him as I stepped back and rubbed my eyes.

He stood up as well and I could feel his eyes studying me. "It's alright. It seems you have a lot on your mind." He stated. "The guest room is set up for you. It will be the last door on the right upstairs."

Nodding I finally looked up and met his gaze and could see something there, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Smiling softly as thanks to him I picked my bag up that he must have packed for me and headed up the stairs to the room. As I headed up I could feel his gaze never leaving my back until I was out of view. There were photos going past me and I wanted to look at them, but I felt so tired that I just didn't have the energy to look over at them. Walking to the guest room I passed a door to a room with a scent of someone other then Damien and myself. The scent was familiar yet I couldn't place where it belonged, just how I couldn't place where Damien belonged. Opening the door to the guest room I stepped in and let out a deep breath I had no idea I had been holding in.

Looking about the enclosed room I felt confided and unable to escape from everything. Pulling the curtain back from the window, I glanced out to the outside world seeing dusk was beginning to fall as the street lights began to turn on. Letting the curtain fall back into place I went to my bag and opened it to find a pair of black sweats and a loose sweatshirt to change into. After changing I put all my hair up in a high loose bun a couple of hairs straying from it, but I ignore them just wanting to relax. Padded footfalls could be heard outside in the hall as the door across from my own was opened and never re-closed. Rolling my shoulders I tried to relax before laying down on the bed and staring at the wall

across from the room loosing myself in my thoughts.

.

.

.

I never realized I feel asleep until a sensation of pure panic filled me and I opened my eyes to see that the room was pitch dark. My mind reeled, scared it was once again trapped in the darkness as all the air left my body. It took a few minutes to calm myself down and realize I wasn't in the darkness, but in the guest room of Damien's house. Closing my eyes once more I continued to calm my pulse, but the feel of something pressing against my mouth had my eyes open once more. Before me I could see a shadow silhouetted by the moonlight outside. It took a few moment for my eyes to re adjust as I looked into a pair of deep blue eyes that were similar to Damien's. Studying the person before me I could see Damien in his eyes, hair, height and skin tone, but those were the only similarities I could see. In his black hair a pair of horns were there curled around themselves and were a deep gray shade. His eyes were not warm like Damien's, but instead were filled with nothing but cold and hatred as they stared into my eyes. Not realizing I had down it I had reached out to him as I softly cupped the side of his face my heart in pain as I looked upon him.

The pain in my heart told him he mattered to me, but the pain in my mind told me that he was something else I no longer knew. Closing my eyes in pain as my head began to throb from trying to understand who this was I could feel the bed shifting from his weight. Opening my eyes once more I sat up and backed up from him on the small bed not sure who this was or what he wanted. I could feel fear slowly entering my system and my pulse picked up once more. For a moment a look of sadness seemed to cross through his eyes and then it was gone as he shook his head and closed his eyes.

"So you forgot me as well then Asilia." Came his voice sounding husky, but also a hint of malice laced along side of it.

Before I could answer he re opened his eyes and steadily stared into mine catching me off guard. I felt frozen in his gaze as he drew closer to me for my comfort as my fear fully entered my system and filled the air around me. Before I could stop it he pressed his full lips against my own, the softness of them surprising me as I felt the soft point of a canine nip my bottom lip. Gasping from the suddenness of it, he took advantage and deepened the kiss between as he held the back of my head. His fingers pulled my hair from its mess and before curling his fingers in my hair. I felt like I was drowning in him as his presence surrounded me making me feel so small and insignificant to him.

Closing my eyes I let the pain from my head of trying to remember numb me from it all. Using that numbness to my advantage I let my wolf fill me, her scent covering my fear as a growl vibrated deep from within me. Biting him as hard as I could to get away left a taste of blood in my mouth as I punctured his bottom lip. Opening my eyes once more I stared him down, my own eyes showing the wolf prowling from behind ready to come to the surface any moment. I was not going to let myself be controlled of made to feel powerless. Wolves were never powerless and he could bite me before I let him do that again.

"I have no idea who you are, but I would appreciate you back off." I growled my voice menacing and showing I meant business.

Chuckling he pulled back from me a small smirk on his lips even though one corner of his lip clearly bled from my bite. "It's nice to see I didn't take everything away from you."

The poor door was ripped open leaving it half hanging there as Damien walked in. The air around him was overwhelming compared to the stranger across from me. Pure black horns came from Damien's head matching the pure darkness that was his hair. His pupil was no longer round, but more of a cat eye pupil showing how much more of a demon he seemed to be then the stranger. Looking between the two I could see so much resemblance as I watched warily not sure what was about to happen between the two. They were so alike that for a moment I thought they could be brothers before the unbearable pain took that thought away from me.

"Get away from her Cam." Came Damien's voice full of hatred and sounding threatening.

"Or what you'll kill me?" Cam snicked as he got up to face his brother. "We both know you can't so that otherwise you may hurt her more then help." He added nodding towards me.

Malice deepened in the room as the two faced off neither of them seeming to be backing down or making the first move. After a moment it seemed the one called Cam relaxed and actually laughed as he shook his head.

"You will never change." He stated bluntly to Damien.

Still chuckling a darkness spread out from him seeming to fill the entire room in it's deeps to the point I could no longer see my own fingers before me. It didn't take long to clear, but only Damien and I were left in my temporary room, Cam was no where in sight. Letting out a deep sigh Damien seemed to relax a bit as he looked up at me concern filling his eyes as he walked to me. My wolf was still right under the surface as he sat down near me and started to hum. Not moving to touch me he just continued to hum and as I listened I could feel my fear slowly leaving as well as my wolf returning back to her safe place within me.

"Who was that?" I asked him, my voice shaky revealing that I actually had been afraid.

Looking up at me finally he smiled a sad smile that made me want to reach out and hug him in comfort. "That was my twin, Cam." He said lightly as he studied me.

"What did he want with me?" I was unsure of what was going on, but somewhere inside I felt like I was mixed up in all of this.

"I'm not sure what he wanted, but he came here to visit you it seems." He continued to study me starting to make me feel like I had something on my face. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Shaking my head I shifted my position on the bed and let my legs go off the side so my feet were on the floor. Everything seemed so complicated between them making me wish my memory of them would come back so I could understand.

"What happened to him?" I finally asked my attention turned to the floor as I studied it.

Silence filled the air for a bit before Damien replied to me, but it felt like ages. "He succumbed to the darkness that is within us. Due to him being a demon and human mix it seemed his jealousy pulled him into it. Being a demon probably amplified the darkness to the point that it has completely swallowed him."

Not sure how to reply to that I continued to look at the floor wishing I knew what was truly going on. "I wish I could get my memory back." I whispered as I rubbed my temples.

"I'm sure it will come back in due time." Damien said lightly as he tried to reassure me.

Pondering over everything that just happened I finally glanced over to Damien unsure of everything that was going on. Studying him as he looked at the door that was only half hanging there I could see he was upset about everything that had taken place just now. Not realizing he had turned his attention away from the door due to my thoughts I ended up meeting his gaze and couldn't look away.

"He said something about forgetting him as well." I continued to watch Damien for any type of reaction to explain that though he showed none. "What did he mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it right now, but you do need to get some more rest." He said glancing around.

He moved so fast that before I could react he had me in his arms and was carrying my bridal style out of the room and into his own before setting me down on his bed and going over to his computer.

"I would feel better you resting in here just in case he decides to come back for you." He said his voice stern as he glanced at me expecting me to fight him on it.

Usually I would fight someone on something like this, but everything that happened made the exhaustion I had ignored come back full force. Yawning as my reply I laid down and turned my back to him as I looked at the wall in front of me that his bed was against. His gaze was on me a bit longer before I felt it leave me and the sound of a chair moving could be heard. It was clear he was planning to get on his computer. My mind still tried to understand everything that just happened as I analyzed it all again. I had a feeling Cam has something to do with my memory problems, but I couldn't know that for sure until Damien or Cam himself admitted to it.

The kiss I shared with Cam didn't seem like it was done just for fun. For a moment it felt like Cam was trying to drown me in his presence and that alone was something I can't let happen again. Demons have been known to enchant others by drowning them in their presence till all the want and need are them. For a moment it seemed like that was what Cam wanted, as if he wanted me to want him and not leave him. All the questions kept rising into my mind, but I had no answers to match the questions with. It was clear Damien was not going to be very helpful in that department and Cam was someone I did not want to be around again.

Taking a deep breath I began to feel drowsiness taking over my mind. Ironic I was tired after spending a week sleeping in the hospital. You you think I would be over sleeping, but obviously I wasn't as I began to succumb to the lull of sleep. My thoughts still pondered over the two brothers as I fell into the depths of sleep unknowing to how everything was going to go even further downhill from here.

* * *

Here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and will let me know how it is so far. Thanks.


End file.
